1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pixel array structure of a display device and an organic light emitting display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes which are self-light emitting devices, have been spotlighted as the next-generation display due to excellent brightness and color purity.
In the organic light emitting display as described above, a plurality of pixels P are configured to use red sub-pixels R, green sub-pixels G, blue sub-pixels B, and white sub-pixels W to display various color images.